Red & Grey
by xPeach-Pit
Summary: GOD, this needs a better name!   To escape the drenching rain thats soaking him through, Grell finds himself in the Undertakers shop. As if anything normal happens in there...    Yaoi Smut! GrellxUndertaker 3
1. Chapter 1

The sound of heels clicking as they hit the cold stone flagging of the old, dark street.  
The gentle pat of the heavy rain as it persisted to fall.  
And the small annoyed whines of a shinigami.

When one pays such great attention to their appearance, rain really isn't welcome.

As Grell carried on walking, he threw his arms over his head in a feeble attempt to keep his hair dry, to no avail. The small cold droplets soaked him through, making his crisp shirt cling to his long, slender pale arms.  
Grumbling, he turned a corner quickly, avid to find some kind of cover. If it wasn't for the masses of London citizens, he would simply have leapt from building to building, like he usually did. But he was already getting enough strange looks because of the long silken crimson tresses that swirled around his as he strode on, along with his matching coat. He would never admit to this, but it hurt him a little.  
At one particularly obvious look, he haughtily brushed the hair from his eyes and raised his chin to the dark evening sky.  
Feet splashing in dirty puddles and feeling thoroughly miserable, Grell lost track of the way in which he was walking. As he hurried on, he pictured the impertinent fool who had even dared to give him such a look bleeding out onto the cobbled stones of the busy street. The delicious thought making his feminine face twist into his signature smirk, his razor teeth glinting along with his emerald eyes.

Reaching the end of the thin, dingy alley he had found himself in, Grell reached a heavy oak door battered with age and laced with spider's webs. Sighing at his own airheaded tendencies, he pushed it open. As he did so, the scent of dust and decay, blood and bile rushed out to greet him. Pouting and screwing up his nose a little, he walked into the dimly lit room.

The entire of the Undertakers workshop was draped in a thick layer of sooty dust, and along with the pale moonlight pouring through the solitary tiny cracked window pane to the left of the door; the shop was given an eerie, milky glow. Solid wooden coffins lined with dark padded fabric were stood against the far wall, some with golden plates engraved with long forgotten names. A few were laid across the large, bulky oak table that took centre in the dark shop, these however were each in different stages of production, some needing nailing together, others just needing someone to occupy them. Grell walked a few steps forward, and ran his fingers over the table, leaving thin lines in the thick dust. He held his fingers to his face and tutted.  
"Undertaker~? " He called haughtily, picking up a long hooked instrument from the table and observing it through his crimson glasses, "I would have thought you would have cleaned up a little, for a guest at least." His voice echoed against the shadowed walls at least twice, before a dark chuckle joined it.  
The Undertaker seemed to materialize from the shadow at the far end of the room, his silver hair shining in the anaemic light, long robes sweeping soundlessly against the cold floor.

"Ahhh, but you see, my dear, I always have guests here~" He threw his long arms wide, his skeletal fingers with their long black nails peeping out the end of his sleeves, he gestured to the few corpses that occupied the small 'preparation' theatre next to the room in which there were standing. "Why would I treat you any differently?"  
Once again throwing his mane of crimson hair back, Grell stepped forward into the light and daintily placed one of his hands on his slim hip and the other on his chest "Because I am Grell Sutcliffe, is that not enough for you?"  
Now seeing Grell fully, the Undertaker hunched over in fits of uncontrollable laughter. His long gray hair quivered as he giggled, and his signature battered top hat threatened to fall.  
Taken aback by the Undertakers actions, Grell frowned maliciously and leapt across the room, pushing on the Undertakers chest and shoving him against the damp wall.  
"What is it that you find so amusing, Undertaker?" he demanded, pining the giggling mortician firmly. The Undertaker simply pushed a hand to his mouth, and feebly tried to stop the chortles escaping from him.  
"Gufufu~ it is just that… you, my dear, seem to be in… "He let out a few manic giggles once again, and brought his scarred face close to the shinigami's before finishing "a bit of a pickle." He said nodding towards Grell's sodden clothes.  
Grinding his sharp teeth together, Grell grimaced at his own image. Mumbling inaudibly, he let the arm that pinned the Undertaker to the wall fall, he sighed and picked at his damp shirt; forlorn.  
In one swift, fluid movement, The Undertaker pushed Grell's lean frame across the shop and bent him backwards against the edge of the large oak table, his long fingers pushing down on Grell's shoulders tightly, his long nails digging in.  
He leant in and whispered darkly "Don't think you can dominate me, _uke._" into Grell's ear.  
Eyes wide with evident fright, Grell tried to push the undertaker from him, his lean arms straining, but the Undertaker seemed not to even notice. Instead, he giggled once again, a large grin set on his pale face and dug his sharp nails in, piercing Grell's porcelain skin, and causing crimson droplets to spread through his sodden clothing.  
The table edge dug painfully into Grell's back, and the warmth of his own blood against his rain chilled skin wasn't at all comforting, but he wasn't going to let the Undertaker get the better of him.  
Pushing his mouth into a large grin, Grell chuckled daintily,  
"My My, Undertaker, you sure are _forward. _How lewd." He shook his crimson head in faux disapproval, before biting his lip gently. "But I guess I am…" he pouted "irresistible."  
Just for a second, the wide smile on Undertakers face seemed to fade, but he regained himself quickly.  
"Now now…Why, my dear, have you…" he paused and brought his hand up to gently stroke the side of Grell's face, "graced me with your… presence?"  
"A fleeting visit," Grell was once again as haughty as ever, "I just wished to escape the rain." Trying to pull his face out of the Undertakers grasp, He snapped "Don't be so quick to flatter yourself."  
In response, the Undertaker quickly slid the edge of his nail against his face, leaving a thing streak of red in its wake. Grell winced, but managed to keep his expression cold with pride.  
"Ahh, but it is you, my dear, who flatters yourself." The undertaker spoke gravely, leaning forward and running his tongue slowly along the thin streak of red that contrasted so strongly against Grell's pale cheek. Squeezing his emerald eyes shut, Grell couldn't help but blush, prompting the thin cut to seep once again.  
"Red suits you so, My dear." The Undertaker chuckled, licking his pale lips. "It always has. Even more so when it is your own." He brought his hand up again, and pressed the cut gently causing the blood to run down Grell's cheek. His fingers coated, he brought one to his mouth and licked it clean before pushing two digits into the redheaded shinigami's own mouth. As his sharp teeth pierced the Undertakers fingers, the coppery mix of both their blood filled Grell's mouth. He shuddered gently, in both pleasure and disgust.  
Chuckling once again, the Undertaker removed his fingers and took hold of Grell's slim jaw roughly, before pushing his own lips firmly onto the redheads.  
Strongly restrained, there was nothing for Grell to do, and he felt unbearably helpless.

The Undertaker grabbed a fistful of Grell's hair, pulling his head painfully backward towards the cold table. He leant his tall frame over the shinigami, caging him with his body. Breaking the impromptu kiss, the Undertaker hovered his face achingly close to Grell's, warm breath fogging his glasses. Grell's expression was one of malicious hatred mixed with embarrassment, as the Undertaker took a step back from him, chuckling in his own infuriating way.  
"Delicious… quite…sublime." He murmured, licking his lips as he released his grip on the shinigami's shoulders. "I never thought-"

The slap knocked the fixed grin clean from the Undertakers face, and his cheek glowed red. Grell just stood there, eyes ablaze, teeth bared, and hand still raised, chest heaving as he panted.

They stood there for a few moments, frozen in motion. Then, the old smirk returned slowly to the Undertakers face, but this time it was not full of his usual joy, but achingly cold. But before he could say another word, he was engulfed by the redhead, who had leapt upon him. His thighs around the Undertakers waist, his arms around the long lean neck, Grell pushed their lips together once more, more furiously and passionately than before.  
Taken aback, and against the cold wall for a second time, the Undertaker let his knees buckle a little under the shinigami's weight, but just for a second.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hullo~ I completely forgot all the formalities in my last post! As this is my first story (on this account) I feel I should introduce myself! I'm who you know as 'Peach-Pit', and I am gunna' say, due to the nature of most of my writing, I think I'm going to be remaining fairly anonymous on here! But just for funsies, I'm 16 year old girl who lives in the UK. Ohhh! I have to thank everyone who left me a review on my first chapter, it was really encouraging. I guess I'm a bit of a review whore (^_^) Love 'em.  
Anyway, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters I write about (Ha, If I did, they would be with me now… being very hetro… trust me.) and I am very much open to constructive critique! Thank you!  
P.S.- This is my first time writing a Yaoi fic, so please go easy on me, you Yaoi fangirls! _

_

* * *

_

A flurry of hot breath, heated tongues and vicious kisses.

Nipping Grell's lip sharply, the undertaker once again brought an end to the contact. A droplet or two of blood played on his lips as they pushed against the redhead's neck roughly. Whimpering gently, a furious blush playing on his porcelain face, his emerald eyes closed tightly, Grell buried his head against the Undertakers, anything to make the friction stronger. The mixture of the ice cold skin and the red hot tongue of the undertaker on his neck were too much to bear, and Grell couldn't help but shiver under every simulating touch.  
Chuckling against his throat, Undertaker traced the smears of blood with his lean fingers delighted in the sheer power he was being given. At the pause, Grell untangled himself and peered at the Undertaker, his usual haughty comportment nowhere to be seen, replaced by a mixture of innocent embarrassment and suppressed lust. His bright eyes quivered, he wasn't used to being treated like this. Not only was it pleasant, but he did not feel as… unwanted as usual. A genuine smile formed on his slightly stained lips, and he closed his eyes tight as they threatened to water.  
This sweet moment was short lived; however, as before Grell knew it, he was being roughly flung down to the sooty floor of the workshop. Dust creating a gentle cloud of haze around them, dancing like glitter in the milky moonlight, the Undertaker had managed to remove Grell's waist coat before he'd even hit the ground. His clothes still damp with a mixture of the rain and his own sweat (and a few droplets of blood here and there) they clung to his lean physique, his white shirt almost transparent.  
"Quite….beautiful." The Undertaker murmured, as he observed Grell on the floor. "I don't really… understand that… Sebastian." He said shaking his head sadly, his silver hair tumbling down his broad shoulders.  
At the mention of Sebastian's name, Grell couldn't help but flinch. Being reminded of the constant rejection and humiliation he was given form him stung. Of course, the Undertaker noticed this.  
"Now, don't you worry my dear. I'll make you… forget him." He suppressed a giggle, joining Grell on the cold floor.

Unexpectedly, The Undertaker reached over and pulled Grell by his slight hips to him, to almost sit on his lap. Biting his own lip gently, as not to puncture it, Grell felt a flush cross his face. Feeling childish, he busied himself in trying to find the elusive fastenings of the Undertakers robes. After a few minutes, The Undertaker sighed irritably, and grabbed a handful of fabric, and pulled it off him in one swift movement. After draping it around Grell's slender shoulders, The Undertaker leant back grinning, his exposed arms supporting him. His pale torso seemed to almost glow in the moonlight, dark scars here and there adorning the ashen skin. Seemingly back to his old self, Grell matched the Undertakers wide smirk with his own, as usual it was worthy of a Cheshire cat.  
"My my, who would have thought you were such a gem under those old robes." He taunted, running the tip of his slender finger against the Undertakers chest, getting a slight shiver in return. Pressing his hands against the mortician's cool skin, he pulled in to kiss him once more.

Lips furiously locked, Grell still managed to skilfully unbutton his damp shirt, as it and the dark robes tumbled to the floor the Undertaker laid back, taking Grell kneeling forward with him. On all fours, with his thighs hitched around the Undertakers waist, and his arms around his neck, Grell –for the first time- felt empowered; knowing it was unlikely to last, he took full advantage.  
Taking wads of the Undertakers ashen hair, he pressed their chests together, and in the pale light Grell's milky peach skin perfectly complimented the grey undertones of the morticians flesh.  
Running his tongue over the redheads hot lips, the Undertaker let his hands explore, first tracing the contours of Grell's torso, then moving his fingers down his arched back. This gentle, teasing play made Grell stutter a few words against the Undertakers lips, his skin tingling uncontrollably. Trying to regain the power that was slinking through his fingers, Grell took his kisses from the Undertakers lips, to travel down his throat, chest and stomach. His let his tongue drag against the smooth skin here and there, as well as his teeth. Tiny buds of blood collected where the razors had touched, just enough to delicately scent the swirling dusty air around them  
. Running his long, pale fingers through Grell's crimson hair, the Undertaker chuckled darkly: "And _you_ called _me_ lewd"  
Gazing up at him, Grell pushed his tongue through his teeth, "But I pull it off so very well~" he whispered, his warm breath dancing on the Undertakers skin. But before he could reply, Grell began to toy with the fastenings of the Undertakers trousers, feigning naivety.  
Feeling he had not teased the Undertaker enough, Grell let his teeth clink gently against the fastenings, before sighing dramatically.  
"Ohhh~ I guess I can't undo it… what a _shame._" He pouted, emerald eyes gleaming…


	3. Chapter 3

_Forenote:  
If I was the one reading this, I would probably just skip the little "authors notes" thing, and just get on to the Yaoi goodness. So, if you are reading this, bless your heart, you are a strong one.  
Anyway, I just wanted to say a big THANKYOU again for all the pleasant reviews, they are lovely!  
And Yeah... I am one of those people who needs reviews to spur them on. Hint Hint Wink wink nudge nudge._

One last thing before we set out into the lemon pie once again… As I mentioned before, this is my first Yaoi fic and I have been teasing you all quite a lot, haven't I? Well,I have been taking it slows because I'm not exactly sure how to go about this…  
Just think of yourself as the Undertaker being teased by Grell.  
Doesn't seem so bad now, does it?

_P.S.~ What sort of thing would YOU like to happen in this story? Or, what about other pairings you are dying to see? I wanna' know, pleases. And as usual, critique is always appreciated! _

_

* * *

_

Tucked away at the end of a dark, dismal London alley is the Undertakers shop. Only the brave hearted (or those who have no other choice) venture through his webbed door, for fear of never coming out again. The seemingly constantly slippery cobblestones that lead to the door glint in the now bright moonlight, winking as raindrops pummel them. The uneven floor of the shop is _mostly _blanketed in soot and dust, any movement causing it to fly, dance and glitter in the _usually _still, quiet air. But on this particular night, the blanket of dust was riddled with disturbed marks, the cold, quiet air was warm, steamed and filled with gasps, groans and –of course- the odd giggle.

It wasn't like Grell had never done this kind of thing before, in fact he considered himself rather skilled at it, to the point where –if William hadn't have stopped him- he would have said so on his résumé. He smiled to himself proudly as he slid his tongue along the length of the Undertaker's member, causing his usual dark chuckle to crack in pleasure.  
"And I thought you looked beautiful before…" The mortician purred, running his skeletal fingers through Grell's crimson tresses.  
Smirking, Grell removed his mouth with a gentle _pop_ and raised his emerald eyes to the Undertaker.  
There was no doubt in Grell's mind that he looked anything but magnificent: his trousers undone, his cheeks slightly blushed, his eyes a glitter, but _He _did look splendid as well. Taking a few seconds to take in the delicious slight from his… vantage point, Grell ran his eyes over the Undertaker. His ashen skin beaded here and there with sweat, the mane of silver hair draped around his broad, scared shoulders, and his usual cocky grin heightened with the evident pleasure he was experiencing. With one last lustful glance at the Undertakers exposure, Grell closed his eyes and resumed his work, taking the fellow shinigami deeper into his mouth, finding the consequential stifled groans creeping from the Undertaker exhilerating. Quickening his pace, Grell let his teeth gently nick the morticians wet skin, filling his mouth yet again with that familiar, sensual coppery taste. He didn't get to enjoy it for very long however, before another hot liquid filled his mouth, the slight pain obviously sending the Undertaker over the edge. His small mouth almost overflowing, Grell raised his head, and made sure the Undertaker witnessed his swallowing, before spreading his face into his characteristic twisted grin.  
"My my~ I must say I am impressed." He taunted, wiping his mouth with the back of his feminine hand "I usually have people _screaming _with that one. But you kept as silent as the grave, if you'll excuse the pun."  
His breath only slightly heated, the Undertaker chuckled, "If anyone is to do any… screaming, my dear, it won't be me, I assure you."  
To this, Grell widened his bright eyes dramatically, before bringing his face to the Undertakers ear.

"_Don't disappoint me"_

_

* * *

_

_Endnote:  
Mwahahaaa~  
I do love to leave things hanging like this. Lemme' know what you think (^_^)_


	4. Chapter 4

A few seconds, minutes, hours…?  
When in a state like this you're never quite sure of how much time has passed.  
The only thing you are really sure of is the fact that you know you _desperately_ don't want it to end anytime soon.

His back aching deliciously, his breath catching with every impulsion and sharp teeth gritted to suppress the groans and whines bubbling up his throat, Grell was lost in the endless stimulating onslaught. The palms of his slight hands rhythmically ground against the cobbled floor of the Undertakers shop, needing all the strength in his sweltering arms just to keep him aloft.  
Gentle trickles of crimson blood trailed down his thighs, from where the sharp dark nails of the mortician kept his tight grip, whilst pummelling himself further and deeper. The small cuts smarted, sending sharp spasms down Grell's exposed spine as his salted sweat both found its way in, mixing the excruciating pleasure with delectable agony.  
But he refused to make a noise.  
Engulfed by the surprising tightness of the red-headed shinigami beneath him, the Undertaker's face was twisted into a heavy, almost malicious sneer. His grinding threatening to break from rhythm as he quickened his pace, desperate to hear Grell sing. With every pound, he could feel himself getting closer to his inevitable release, but the Undertaker refused to give in before Grell did.  
Making his lean back arch uncontrollably, the Undertaker grabbed hold of Grell's waist, lifting him slightly, allowing the rough movements to reach deeper still.  
Unable to hold it back any longer, a light moan slipped from Grell's lips, his whole face contorted in ecstasy, his emerald eyes tight, tears gently welling from the pain that accompanied the merciless heated sensations overwhelming his body. Biting his lip in a feeble attempt to cease the now free flowing groans, Grell let his arms buckle beneath him, his heaving chest hitting the cold floor.

"My my, running out of… _unnn~… _stamina already, my d-dear?"  
The Undertakers voice cracked, infuriating him. He refused to deviate from his dominating stance, and turned the annoyance into his usual engulfing power.  
His ashen arms reached out and pulled Grell onto his lap -without once breaking the heated insertion- and he buried his face into the curve of Grell's neck.  
The Undertaker maintained the steady, pummelling rhythm by forcing Grell's worn body up and down, his strength fuelled by the heated moans Grell omitted. Each delectable sound graced his ears, spurring him on, he would not disappoint. The mortician's teeth broke the skin of Grell's neck sharply, before his blistering tongue played against his warm, coppery spoils.

Intoxicated, Grell could not account for his actions any longer. His self control lost and head spinning, he tried desperately to focus on one thing.  
The smell of his own blood…  
The snakelike licks on his neck…  
The sweat on his chest…  
The fast, skilled hand that was pleasuring his stiff member…  
The constant, searing friction…  
But it all faded into one unbearable, delicious sensation, and his eyes glazed over in defeat as he gave himself up. Pulling his arms over his head and wrapping them around the Undertakers shoulders, he arched his back allowing the heated penetration to advance.  
The two made a stunning picture. Finally pleased with his partner's lustful countenance, the Undertaker was grinning once again, his silver hair draping his sweat beaded shoulders, quivering with every impulsion. His left hand tracing the gently seeping cuts and bruises his nails had made earlier, his right busied with stimulating the redhead and his hot breath visible in the cold room.  
Grell, however, was less composed, his feminine features pulled into an expression complied of pain, longing, lust and fright. His exposed body twitched uncontrollably, while a single drop of deep crimson trailed from his bottom lip, and he bit down on it with his razored teeth.

"Uuunn.._ah_..der…_ah_...t-taa..kerr~!" He moaned reaching his limit, making the characteristic trail of salivation trickle from the mortician's mouth. The Undertaker played with the shinigami's chest, trailing his nails over the gentle curves and chuckle darkly  
"Yes… my dear?" His efforts to stay composed paying off.  
"I… can't…" But Grell couldn't get his words out, his whole torso shivered and his thighs convulsed. Throwing his crimson head back, his sharp mouth open and eyes squeezed shut; he let out the delectable sound the Undertaker had longed for.

Taken over the edge, their vision then matched the pale, milky moonlight and simultaneously reached their long awaited release.

Grell lay slumped against the Undertakers ashen chest, his torso still heaving gently, even though it was almost sunrise. The mortician had one hand around the shinigami's waist, the other playing affectionately with a single strand of crimson hair. With the last ounce of energy left in his tired body, Grell reached upwards to touch the Undertakers face. His eyes were half glazed, a weak but genuine sweet smile on his now scarred lips. He just looked at his new lover for a few seconds, taking everything that he had not noticed about him before in, before blacking out from sheer exhaustion.

The Undertaker giggled, stroking Grell's sleeping forehead gently with the back of his hand before slipping gently into his own unconsciousness.

FIN

* * *

Thank you for reading this through to the end, and I hope you didn't mind the little fluff at the end. ^_^  
Please leave a review!

P.S. I am also taking requests and ideas for my next story!


End file.
